Sky Finance
Sky Finance (スカイファイナンス sukaifainansu) is a credit company owned by Shun Akiyama. It is run primarily by Hana and is located above New Serena. Yakuza 4 It is the main setting of Akiyama's story arc. The company is known for giving loans not based on credit rating, but rather from how committed the client is to get their desired loan, measured by tests. If one passes the test, they may get the desired cash loan without having to pay any interest or collateral. Later on in the game, the company suffered from theft, causing all of their money to go missing. However, the money is later recovered after a deal at the Kamurocho Hills tower, when Akiyama uses as a bait to lure out each of the main antagonists. Yakuza: Dead Souls Sky Finance remains in operation during the events of Dead Souls, to the point where Akiyama himself doesn't notice the impending apocalypse due to its security. Yakuza 5 In Yakuza 5, Sky Finance expands to the western part of Japan, specifically to Sotenbori, Osaka, to cater for the increased clientele. Hana takes over the Kamurocho branch in Akiyama's stead. Notable clients include Mirei Park, who had asked for a 300 million yen loan to arrange a concert at Tokyo's Japan Dome for Haruka Sawamura, while at the Kamurocho office, Shinada became Akiyama's client, asking for a 320 million yen loan to cancel Haruka's concert at the Japan Dome. Yakuza 6 Shortly after the fire in Little Asia before the events of Yakuza 6, Akiyama decides to temporarily close the company after the Chinese mafia discover his connections to the yakuza. Hana is sent back to her hometown to protect her, and Akiyama goes into hiding beneath the city in its sewers. Loan Tests Throughout the events of Yakuza 4 and 5, Akiyama offers loans to certain people to test their commitment. Tasks range from simple community service to working for him at his club, Elise. *'Lily (Yasuko Saejima)' - Lily came to Sky Finance to borrow 100 million yen so that she can release her brother from prison. Her test was to gain 3 million yen by working at Elise in 3 days. Lily passes the test and is given the 100 million. *'Shiobara '- The first client the player meets in Akiyama's substory, Shiobara was an aimless entrepreneur who struggled to establish his own successful business. In his initial test, he unsuccessfully tried to complete three separate tasks which Akiyama knew he would fail. Tackling Shiobara's refusal to lay off people and taking the blame for the company's failure, Akiyama makes him work for Paradise Advertising, which required layoffs. While he passed the first test, he again approaches Akiyama for another loan after he loses his passion and his second test was to take a single mundane item and make money out it. Here he teaches his secret to success was not by seeking the golden opportunity but to satisfy the needs of others. *'Unnamed Woman' - A middle-aged woman who asks Akiyama for a loan to sustain her family expenses. She is given three hours to find a job. She fails to commit fully and seeks out the obvious jobs and refused to make the sacrifices needed to secure a loan and fails to get a loan. *'Shoko Muto' - A single woman who needed money to pay off her outstanding debts for her extravagant lifestyle. Akiyama hands her a million yen as a "gift" and secretly surveillance her spending habits with the money she has acquired. Unwilling to spend extravagantly with Akiyama's money, she passes the test as she was willing to let go of her reckless spending habits. *'Setsuko Arima' - The wife of President Arima, a loan agency owner similar to Akiyama, using Shiobara to lure away clients from Akiyama. Akiyama gets a request for a loan from his wife and puts her through the same process as the unnamed woman. She is so desperate for the loan that she goes to Elise to seek any kind of work. After learning about Arima's situation, Akiyama reasons with the husband who decides to start anew from his corporate raiding past. *'Hanaoka' - A client of Akiyama during the events of Dead Souls. Saddled with debt due to having to care for so many cats. He succeeds by giving the cats away to other people who wanted a pet cat of their own. *'Mirei Park' - Akiyama's client during the events of Yakuza 5. In order to secure a 300 million yen loan to fund Haruka's upcoming concert at the Japan Dome, Park was assigned to "make money using her body", so she took two jobs: as a hostess (where she managed to be the number one hostess) and as a construction worker. *'Juri' - A hostess working at Elise, while officially she was trying to earn money to sustain her finances, the loan in question was to help her boyfriend's gambling debts. *'Kazami' - An estranged father, he sought out a loan so his daughter can go to university. He succeeded on the condition that he personally gave the tuition money to his daughter. *'Tsukimura' - A man literally down on his luck, he comes to Akiyama for a loan. He is given the loan on the condition that he turns the money given into a profit, only to be saddled with a worse losing streak. His lucky streak saved him from failing to meet the conditions of the loan when he bet on a low odds horse and won. *'Yamori '- Akiyama's former employer. After Akiyama was fired, Eri married Yamori and both had a happy life until the scandal got Munakata involved and destroyed Yamori's reputation at Toto Bank enough to get him to resign from his post as he fails to establish a new business and got blacklisted. At first, he intended to let a couple of loan sharks murder him so he can give his insurance to his family but Akiyama intervened in time. While Akiyama intended to have his revenge by making Yamori divorce Eri, he decides that to give Yamori a start-up loan, he would have to put behind his previous grudges with Akiyama. *'Nanako Kodama' - A pin-up idol who aspires to go independent. Akiyama gave her four tests: becoming a temporary hostess for one day, collect a loan, "make money using her body" (which she translated to construction work), and finally, change her stage name. She refused to do the last test, so Akiyama refused to give her the loan. Gallery Akiyama in Sky Finance.png 2016-06-01 (66).png|Sky Finance interior|link=Sky Finance 2016-06-01 (67).png|Akiyama's desk|link=Sky Finance Second Playthrough Screenshot 2019-06-05 21-03-59.png|Sky Finance as seen from Tenkaichi St. Category:Locations Category:Hideouts Category:Yakuza: Dead Souls Locations Category:Yakuza 4 Locations Category:Yakuza 5 Locations